


Crash! Bang!

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Concussions, Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday, Gen, Hurt Jack Kline, Jack Kline Has a Soul, Jack Kline Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: "oHWAIT!---you're sure this is gonna work?"dean stopped mid-swing at jack's words, looking up at the kid and seeing that his facial expression was equal to a deer in headlights; wide eyes and body rigid from panic. "........let's say yes."
Series: Whumptober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Kudos: 31





	Crash! Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> Day Fourteen : Slammed Into Wall

"have you ever thought that sam and dean keep you here---closed in, secure, because they're scared that you'll do to someone else what you did to their mother?!"  
  
jack wanted to throw up, his heart sinking in his chest at the mrs butters' words, not even knowing how to respond because there was a some truth behind her words; they had locked him in the ma'lak box for that reason, after all.  
  
"now that i'm here, they'll never have to worry about you again."  
  
jack wanted to reply, he wanted to say that she didn't have to do anything, that sam and dean care about him and that they're his family and that he's _good_ , but before he could even think about opening his mouth, mrs butters flicked her wrist and took control of his body, sending him flying into the dungeon wall, smacking his head a little harshly as he rolled on the floor, whimpering and groaning in pain.  
  
the nephilim rolled over, ignoring the ache in his head as he pushed him onto his knees and trying to stand up, "what are you doing?" he sighed as he got to his feet, "what i've always done; i'm protecting my family." the wood nymph replied and while jack didn't want to, he let his eyes flare gold, raising a hand and going to push her back so he could protect himself, but despite the fact that he could feel his grace flowing, mrs butters didn't move an inch.  
  
jack's eyes flickered back to normal and he stared down at his hand, too shocked by his own weakness to react to his arm being grabbed and enochian cuffs being locked around his wrists, "wh.....what'd you do to me?" he stammered and mrs butters scoffed, "you didn't think those smoothies were for your health, did you?"  
  
jack looked up from his hands, feeling his grace get weaker from the sigils on the handcuffs, "i learned a few things while i was doing the dusting around here; a little yarrow root, some ground jaw bone for texture and voila!" she beamed, sounding rather proud of herself for tricking him into thinking she was being nurturing, "you are as weak as a puppy."  
  
as if to prove herself, mrs butters pushed against his chest with a single finger, sending jack falling backwards and slamming into the wall, smacking his head yet again and he grunted at the impact, looking up at her after a moment, "why?"  
  
"to make the bunker safe again."  
  


**•◇•**   
  


"oHWAIT!---you're _sure_ this is gonna work?"  
  
dean stopped mid-swing at jack's words, looking up at the kid and seeing that his facial expression was equal to a deer in headlights; wide eyes and body rigid from panic. "........let's say yes." he tried, giving his nephew a reassuring smile despite the fact that the chances of his chaotic idea of smashing the cuffs apart with an archangel blade actually working were rather slim, but jack just gave a nervous nod and looked down at his hands, dean gently moving his hands further apart so he didn't accidentally hit skin.  
  
dean gave jack one more (hopefully reassuring) glance before he struck down on the cufflink with as much force as he could, only for a bright gold light to flash in their faces and for jack to get flung back into the glass cabinet behind them, hitting it so hard that even cement blocks from the wall crumbled apart, and he fell to the floor, cradling his head and groaning.  
  
 _ouch._  
  
"dangit---dangit? dammit. dammit! language my ass." dean grumbled to himself, jack letting out another pained sound as he pushed himself up onto his knees and dean bent down, helping him onto his feet and brushing some cement dust and glass off him, "look, there's no way those things are coming off without the key."

"should we......wait for sam?"  
  
"yeah, sam should be here by now."  
  
dean's eyes fell on the dungeon door before looking back to the smashed cabinet wall behind jack, a small smile appearing on his face as he came up with yet another chaotic idea. "i have another idea." he mumbled and jack looked up, eyes a little unfocused and dean could immediately tell that the kid was seeing stars, "yeah?"  
  


**•••**   
  


"remember that pain is just weakness leaving the body."  
  
jack looked up at dean, visibly disliking this plan but also knowing that there wasn't really another option, "on three, okay? one....two!"  
  
dean struck down with as much force as he could once again, the same flash of light appearing and jack was flung back powerfully enough for the door to break down, dean waving dust out of his face before rushing over to jack, the kid coughing and breathing heavily from being slammed through a door, "see, not so bad, right?" dean smiled as he brought jack to his feet, the nephilim not responding as his brain was probably to rattled to form a sentence, "c'mon, let's go!"  
  


**•◇•**   
  


sam gently set the opened root beer down in front of jack, the blonde slowly raising his head up from his folded arms and taking the drink, sipping on it and slumping in his chair, setting the bottle back down on the table and rubbing his thumb against the logo, resting his head on his fist.  
  
christ, he looked _s_ _o tired_.  
  
sam set his own beer down, sitting up a little and watching jack take a deep breath, "you know, if there's anything you wanna talk about...." the hunter trailed off, knowing that jack understood his words and the nephilim nodded a little, "i know....it's just....." he muttered, closing his eyes for a moment and sighing a little, "i'm supposed to kill _god_ and....she got me because i was stupid."  
  
sam didn't say anything as jack looked up at him, not knowing what helpful words to say, and jack sat up a little, leaning closer, "sam......do you really think i can do this?"  
  
"jack, you're the only one who can."  
  
"alright alright alright!"  
  
sam and jack turned at dean's voice, the winchester laughing a little as his brother walked into the library, "he loves that apron." he mumbled to jack, getting the blonde to smile a little, and dean set a bakery tray down on the table, whatever was on it covered by a lid, "mrs butters was right; we are busy, sometimes a little too busy. but now......."  
  
dean lifted the silver lid with a cheerful "ta-da" and jack's face immediately lit up at the sight of a super-sloppy cake, sprinkles and frosting messily strewn about with an even messier "happy birthday jack" written in blue icing; "i made it myself.....obviously. i mean, it's not like mrs butters makes it, but--"  
  
"it's great." jack interrupted with a gentle smile, dean smiling back and digging a light from his apron pocket, lighting a small candle before sticking it into the cake, "happy birthday, jack." he cooed as he slid the cake over to the boy, who was unable to stop smiling, "make a wish." sam grinned and jack nodded, pausing for a moment to think about what he wanted before leaning forward and blowing out the candle, sam and dean clapping lightly before jack plucked the candle out.  
  


**•◇•**   
  


dean can't even remember the last time that he woke up to the sound of someone vomiting, fuck it was probably before sam even went to college, but here he was, waking up at three in the morning to muffled gagging and coughing.  
  
after rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, dean got up from his bed and walked out of his room, his heart sinking as he followed the sound to jack's room, "jack?" he called as he gently knocked against the door, only getting a small whimper in response that he guessed wasn't supposed to be a whimper and he slowly creaked open the door, seeing the nephilim curled up on the floor infront of his bedroom's sink, wincing at the hallway light that seeped in and covering his face to shield it.  
  
"woah, hey, what's going on?"  
  
jack didn't give an actual response, just moaning a little and dean stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him and very gently getting jack up into a sitting position, the nephilim basically a ragdoll and dean put his arm around the boy's shoulders, "you gotta tell me whats going on, bud." he cooed and jack swallowed thickly, "mm....m'head."  
  
looks like being thrown around had finally sank in......oops.  
  
"you get sick, yet?"  
  
"......cou'le times......"  
  
dean frowned, a pang of guilt striking him in the chest, looking up at the sink and noticing a small remaining puddle of smoothie and cake, using his free hand to turn on the water and rinsw the sink out before turning his attention back to jack, "alright, back to bed." he mumbled and carefully helped jack to his feet, the boy grabbing onto his bicep so that he didn't fall back down as he was guided back to his bed, dean gently lowering him onto the mattress, "try and sleep, i know it's hard when you're hurting, but it'll do you good." he cooed and jack hummed in response, eyes closed and already sinking into the matress, looking exhausted.  
  
dean smiled a little, giving jack a loving pat on the shoulder before leaving the room, hoping that jack wouldn't need a week to heal from a stupid plan.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
